Dans les airs
by TryAgain-FailAgain-FailBetter
Summary: Un match Serpentards-Griffondors, une chute, un sauvetage. Tout ça aurait pu paraitre anodin si Drago n'avait pas été le principal acteur de cet après-midi mouvementé. Sans savoir pourquoi, le blondinet se retrouve à aider Alana Montgomery, une Griffondor, et ses principes vont vite être mis à mal. (première fanfic) Drago/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Chute et conséquences**

En cet après midi de printemps, tous les élèves de Poudlard se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch. C'était LE match le plus attendu de l'année. Celui qui allait opposer Griffondor à Serpentard. Tout le monde était excité, joyeux. Car oui, ce genre d'événement leur faisait oublier, pendant quelques heures au moins, la guerre qui se préparait dehors. Le Quidditch avait toujours fait partie de leur vie, tout comme la mythique opposition Serpentard vs Griffondor. Ce match avait quelque chose de rassurant pour eux, alors ils y allaient tous avec entrain, même ceux qui n'étaient pas particulièrement fan de ce sport.

Après que tout le monde soit installé, les deux équipes entrèrent sous les acclamations. Les vert et argent firent leur entrée en premier, menés par leur jeune capitaine Drago Malefoy. Le menton fièrement relevé, le regard hautain, un sourire narquois au visage, une démarche féline et élégante, il avait tout du parfait Malefoy comme ça... Son père devait être fier de son fils... Peut être. Mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance pour le principal concerné. Oui, Drago se fichait pas mal de son père et de ses foutus principes. Sa seule raison de les appliquer était sa propre sécurité. Sa famille était connu pour être des Mangemorts influents et même s'il n'approuvait pas leur vision, il n'avait pas l'intention de crever à 17 ans en se rebellant. Alors il faisait semblant. Beaucoup le détestaient pour ça, d'autres le craignaient et d'autres encore l'idolâtraient... Bref, rien de bien nouveau pour le jeune homme qui continua sa marche jusqu'au milieu du terrain.

Les Griffondor arrivèrent à leur tour et les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avant de s'envoler. Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas Harry n'est plus le capitaine des rouge et or. Avec sa quête des horcruxes, il avait décidé d'arrêter le Quidditch. Fouiller les quatre coins du monde sorcier à la recherche de parts de Voldemort, se préparer à un combat à mort s'était déjà bien assez pour cet adolescent.

Bref tout ça pour dire que Harry ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe et cela avait entraîné quelques changements. Le plus important étant le changement de poste de Drago Malefoy. La vie de Drago avait toujours été basée sur ses affrontements avec Harry. Alors lorsque ce dernier était devenu attrapeur, Drago avait du en faire de même. Mais maintenant que le golden boy avait disparu des terrains il n'avait plus aucune contrainte. Le blond avait donc rejoint son poste favori depuis qu'il était gosse : celui de gardien. Il n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de poursuivre pendant une heure ou plus une petite balle jaune. Pour lui l'adrénaline venait des souafles lancés à pleine vitesse sur lui, des figures impensables qu'il devait réaliser pour empêcher l'équipe adverse de marque et surtout les cris des supporteurs incessants et pas seulement à la fin du match. Oui Drago aimait son nouveau poste et il avait bien l'intention de prouver à tout le monde, une fois encore, qu'il y excellait !

Une demi heure après le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, le match battait son plein. Les deux équipes étaient presque à égalité et l'attrapeur de Griffondor se rapprochait dangereusement du vif, au dessus des buts de Drago. Dans un dernier effort pour empêcher la défaite de son équipe, Crabbe, batteur des Serpentards, lança un cognard à vive allure vers l'attrapeur.

Malheureusement la cognard n'atteignit jamais sa cible... Ou du moins pas la bonne...

La poursuiveuse des rouge et or, Alana Montgomery, qui se dirigeait vers le but de Drago fut percutée de plein fouet. Le choc fut si violent et inattendu que la jeune sorcière fut projetée dans les airs sous le regard du public, trop choqué pour réagir.

Seul Drago réagit, s'allongeant au maximum sur son nimbus pour rattraper la poursuiveuse. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse hallucinante mais le blond ne ralenti pas... 11 mètres …. 9 mètres, …..Il accéléra même, sentant l'adrénaline monter en lui. 8 mètres... 6 mètres... Il réussi à attraper la taille de la poursuiveuse mais il savait qu'il ne pourrai jamais remonter en chandelle. Il y avait trop de poids. Ils étaient trop bas.

Il tira une dernière fois de toutes ses forces sur le manche et se prépara à l'impact. Impact qui ne tarda pas arriver. Le balais percuta une tribune de plein fouet et se brisa, envoyant ses deux occupants au sol. Alana retomba durement sur son épaule droite avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Drago, quant à lui, percuta si violemment la tribune de bois, qu'il passa au travers. Sa course fut stoppée par une colonne qui lui coupa la respiration.

La vision de deux corps inertes sur la pelouse réveilla enfin les spectateurs jusque là immobiles. Mme Pomfresh se jeta sur les victimes pour leur prodiguer les premiers soins. Puis ils furent transportés à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Drago ne reconnu pas tout de suite où il était. Il faisait nuit noir mais il savait qu'il n'était pas dans son propre lit. Bien moins confortable, pensa t-il. Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua les légers rideaux blanc qui encadraient son lit. L'infirmerie... L'épisode de l'après midi lui revint en tête. Si son père apprenait son « sauvetage » de Griffondor il était mal barré... Mais vraiment mal barré. Et puis c'était pas n'importe qui non plus. Une septième année, connue pour ses talents en cours de Sortilège et sûrement relié à l'AD et peut être même bien à l'ordre du phénix …

Les pensées du blond furent interrompues par des gémissements qui venaient d'à côté. Il se leva, encore chancelant à cause de la douleur dans sa poitrine, et se dirigea vers le lit d'où provenait les plaintes. Il reconnu Alana aux longue boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage. La brunette s'agitait dans son lit, se tournant encore et encore, secouée de tremblements. Drago hésita à avancer, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Ba oui d'habitude un Malefoy ne vient pas en aide aux autres, il les regarde plutôt se démerder seuls, c'est plus drôle.

Mais là c'était différent. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour et Alana semblait être terrorisée. Elle devait faire un cauchemar à propos de sa chute. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Sa peau était brûlante. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller et s'assit près d'elle mais ses yeux d'habitude si grands et pétillants restaient définitivement clos. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsque la sorcière agrippa son poignée et cala sa tête contre son torse. Il voulu repousser la brune ayant peur que quelqu'un le surprenne dans cette position. Sa réputation de « dangereux » Serpentard serait rudement remise en cause là … Mais il n'en n'eut pas le courage. Alana se calmait doucement et se détendait contre lui. Pas vraiment habitué à cela, il la berça maladroitement encore quelques instants avant de la recoucher. Il resta encore quelques minutes près du lit à la regarder. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, ils n'avaient jamais été binômes en cours et ce n'était pas non plus une de ses ancienne conquête, et pourtant il avait l'impression de la connaître. Bien sur il savait comme tout le monde qu'elle était en sixième année à Griffondor, qu'elle était particulièrement douée en cours mais pas spécialement bosseuse, qu'elle excellait au Quidditch et avait un certain succès auprès des hommes. Par contre, Drago avait remarqué d'autres choses, des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû remarquer, qu'il ne remarquaient jamais chez d'autres filles, pas même Parkinson, sa meilleure amie et supposée future épouse. Des tas de petits détails à propos d'Alana lui revenait maintenant. La façon spéciale qu'elle avait d'enrouler ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon, l'éclat de défi dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle s'approchait des cercles de Quidditch, le tapotement machinal et rapide de ses doigts sur la table lorsqu'elle réfléchissait en cours ou plus rythmé lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, le faux sourire amical qu'elle adressait chaque matin à Brown et Patil, son rire aussi bien timide que communicatif...

La petite liste de Drago s'arrêta nette...Pourquoi connaissait-il autant de choses à propos de cette fille ? Un peu déboussolé par cette constatation il quitta le chevet de la brunette et retourna se coucher.

Alana fut réveillée par une lumière un peu trop vive à son goût. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retourna en grognant.

- Mal dormi Montgomery ?

Elle aurait pu reconnaître cette voie lente et sarcastique entre toutes.

- C'est plutôt de t'entendre dès le matin qui me rend malade Malefoy !

Loin de se sentir attaqué, Drago ri. Enfin rire c'est un grand mot. Il laissa échapper un petit reniflement amusé !

Mme Pomfresh entra dans l'infirmerie et mit ainsi fin à la possible confrontation qui risquait de s'engager entre les deux jeunes sorciers.

Elle vérifia d'abord l'état de Malefoy. Ses côtes s'étaient ressoudées correctement durant la nuit et il pouvait retourner en cours.

Elle passa ensuite au cas d'Alana. Son examen aussi fut rapide. Et malgré un mal de crâne persistant, elle fut aussi autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie

- Et bien, tout est rentré dans l'ordre mais vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur Miss Montgomery!Au prochain match il faudra être plus prudente !

- Au prochain match ? Ca veut dire que je peux...rejouer ? Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus nerveuse qu'elle le voulais.

- Et bien oui. Tu es guéri alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'empêcher de jouer. Et puis les Griffondors ont besoin de toi pour remporter la coupe !

L'infirmière sourit joyeusement mais ne reçu qu'un petit hochement de tête de la part de la brunette...

- Allez vous deux ! Dehors ! La grande salle vient d'ouvrir et le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servi.

Les deux jeunes sorciers quittèrent l'infirmerie ensemble et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la grande salle.

Arrivés devant les portes, Alana retint Drago par le bras. Celui ci se retourna, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation et un petit souris narquois aux lèvres. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement en voyant l'air sérieux et perdu de la sorcière. Elle regardait ailleurs et ne le regarda dans les yeux que pour lui souffler un « merci ». Puis elle ouvrit les portes et se glissa à l'intérieur laissant le blond seul sur le seuil. Le ton de la jeune fille l'avait touché. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant. Pas que le remercier soit hors norme pour elle mais il y avait autre chose, Drago le sentait. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise depuis sa discussion avec Pomfresh, même troublée pensa le blond.

Il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça, à elle. Il devait se faire des idées tout simplement.

Il reconstitua son masque « made in Malefoy » et entra à son tour dans la salle. Il décida de passer par la table des rouge et or pour se moquer un peu de Potter ou ses amis, histoire de se divertir un peu de bon matin et se changer les idées. Mais son avancée fut ralenti par les amis d'Alana qui venaient aux nouvelles. Il dut se frayer un chemin mais ne réussit qu'à se faire bousculer un peu plus par des griffons excités qui n'avait que faire de sa présence !

Bien décidé à leurs montrer ce qu'il en coûte que d'ignorer un Malefoy, Drago se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le petit groupe mais s'arrêta en entendant des plaintes et des jurons tout sauf sympathiques :

- Mais merde ! C'est injuste. Tout ça c'est à cause de ce p!#*/! de Serpentard !

- Ba oui je suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ! C'est que des tricheurs, des co!?#*^, ils ne paient rien pour attendre

- Ouai !

- Hey les gars on se calme ! C'est pas grave, vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi et puis c'est pas pour longtemps.

C'était Alana qui avait parlé. Autant les autres voies étaient impossible à devinées tellement ils criaient autant là, Drago en était sur à 100 %

- Mais tu es la meilleure poursuiveuse qu'on ait. Enfin avec Ginny, mais toute seule elle passera jamais tous les batteurs. Tu es sur que PomPom peut pas te donner une petite potion histoire d'accélérer ta guérison ?

- Nan ce serai trop dangereux, enfin je sais pas trop mais ça ira vous verrez je reviendrai vite sur le terrain.

- Mais tu peux au moins participer au entraînements hein ?

La brune hésita quelques instant, regarda gênée les visages plein d'espoir de ses coéquipiers et fini par baisser la tête :

- Non, ça non plus je ne pourrai pas. Désolé les gars …

Drago décida de partir à cet instant. Pourquoi leur avait-elle dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer. Il était pourtant sur que Pomfresh l'avait autorisée à remonter sur un balais. Le pauvre était tellement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il passa près du trio sans même leurs lancer un regard ce qui surpris beaucoup les trois concernés déjà prêts à répliquer.

- Et bé ! sa chute a dû être encore plus forte que ce que l'on croyait ! Lança Ron, faisant rigoler tous les Griffons qui l'entouraient.


	2. Chapter 2: cours de vol

**Chapitre 2 : cours de vol.**

Le silence de ce dimanche matin fut brisé par un cri de désespoir.

Alana Montgomery, était sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis maintenant 2 heures. Le soleil était à peine levé, et personne n'était réveillé à cette heure là. Qui serait assez fou pour se priver d'une grasse matinée ? Même elle avait eu du mal à se lever mais il le fallait. Depuis son accident vendredi après midi, elle n'avait pas osé remonter sur un balais. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait tomber, encore et encore. Elle voyait le sol se rapprocher, elle ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de peur l'étouffer, elle suffoquait, … elle se voyait mourir.

Son père lui avait offert son premier balais à ses 5 ans. Depuis elle n'en était jamais descendu. Elle adorait ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle qu'elle quittait le sol, cette impression de légèreté quand le vent battait à ses oreilles. Puis elle avait découvert le Quidditch, l'adrénaline et la vitesse, le trac et l'euphorie avant de pénétrer le stade. Le Quidditch faisait partie d'elle.  
>Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée même de quitter la terre ferme. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'elle essayait en vain de voler.<br>Elle fit une ultime tentative mais resta tétanisée à deux mètres du sol et dut redescendre. Furieuse, elle jeta son balais et s'assit dans les gradins, des larmes de rage glissant le long de ses joues.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour elle, ça dépend du point de vue, un certain blond se promenait au même moment dans le parc. Drago avait prit l'habitude, il y a quelques mois, de s'y promener avant que le soleil ne fasse son apparition. Ici il était tranquille, au calme. C'était un cocon, Son cocon, qui le protégeait du regard des autres.

Un cri coupa court à son petit moment de quiétude. Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec attention. Alana se battait contre elle même. Drago la trouvait encore plus perdue et fragile qu'hier.

Alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses jambes le menèrent sur le stade. Il saisit le balais qui traînait au sol et s'avança vers la brunette, qui, le visage enfoui dans ses bras ne l'avait pas encore vu.  
>Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Alana releva la tête, stupéfaite. Mais sa surprise se transforma vite en énervement.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là Malefoy ?! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix 5 minutes !

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, un regard pétillant posé sur elle. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'énervement de la jeune fille :

- Et ben ça y est Malefoy tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Tu as le scoop de l'année nan, ça devrai te suffire ! La pauvre poursuiveuse de Griffondor qui n'arrive plus à voler ! Tu dois être aux anges, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller raconter ça à tout tes petits copains hein ?!

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Malefoy ne répondit rien aux insultes de la sorcière. Il monta sur le balais et lui demanda silencieusement de le rejoindre.

Alors là s'en était trop pour Alana. Je dois être en train de rêver c'est pas possible, pensa t-elle. La pauvre était complètement abasourdi par la proposition de Malefoy. Il y avait forcément quelque chose de louche la dessous.  
>Elle se détourna pour partir quand la voix du blond la fit s'arrêter.<p>

- Si tu ne remontes pas tout de suite sur ton balais, tu ne remonteras jamais. Et ça tu le sais. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Cette petite tirade avait fait son petit effet puisque Alana se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et oui, Montgomery, je connais une expression moldue ! Maintenant remets toi du choc et monte !

Toujours stupéfaite (et pas que pour l'expression hein, parce que un Malefoy plutôt gentil c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive), elle hocha la tête et grimpa derrière Malefoy.  
>Elle plaça maladroitement ses mains sur les épaules su blond et reçu un regard amusé, limite moqueur, de celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et laissa glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Malefoy pour s'y accrocher.<p>

- Remballe ton sourire Malefoy, veux tu !Son ton se fit plus amusé qu'exaspéré ! La situation était déjà étrange alors autant continuer nan !

Finalement ils décollèrent. Mais Alana fut très vite prise de tremblements et elle ferma les yeux. Tout ça était une très mauvaise idée finalement. Elle lui demanda de redescendre à plusieurs reprises mais il n'écoutait pas. Il continua de voler doucement à quelques mètres du sol seulement.

Ils volèrent ainsi durant 15 minutes qui parurent une éternité à Alana avant d'enfin se poser.

L'ambiance était complètement différente d'au début. Ce petit vol, cette confiance qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement accordée et cette proximité changeaient la donne. Des années d'indifférence, de conflit dut à leurs maison, leurs amis, leurs décisions face à la guerre qui venaient de voler en éclats. Ils n'étaient pas censé agir de cette façon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Alors Alana laissa partir Drago sans oser demander pourquoi il avait fait ça pour elle, pourquoi il l'avait aider.

Mais à mi-chemin, Drago s'arrêta et lança :

- Demain, 6:00, même endroit

- Mais …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Drago était déjà reparti, laissant la brunette seule avec toutes ses interrogations.

Le lendemain matin, Alana se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savais pas vraiment. Drago lui offrait peut être la seule chance de revoler un jour. Alors elle devait s'accrocher à cet infime espoir, même si c'était Malefoy qui le lui donnait.

Drago arriva quelques minutes après, son balais à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle grimpa automatiquement derrière lui. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ils n'en avait pas besoin ou peut petre ils ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi se dire.

Le blond frappa le sol et le balais s'éleva doucement dans le ciel. Il pouvait sentir Alana trembler dans son dos mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Après quelques minutes, Drago brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Ouvre tes yeux

- Nan

- Arrête de faire ton enfant, Montgomery et ouvre les !

- De un, je ne fais mon enfant Malefoy, j'ai juste pas envie ! De deux, arrête de me donner des ordres d'accord !

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord justement. Ta peur du vide ne vas jamais disparaître si tu t'obstines bêtement à fermer les yeux. Et je ne suis pas là pour perdre mon temps alors ouvre les !

- Bien. C'est fait. Content Malefoy ?!

Sa voix coléreuse ne berna aucunement Drago ! Alana était une pure Griffondor, ce qui veut dire qu'elle était guidée par ses émotions. Et là, il n'y avait aucune peur, aucune tension dans sa voix, juste de l'agacement. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'elle avait menti et gardé ses yeux clos. Drago décida de voir jusqu'où la rouge et or pourrait aller et lui mentir ainsi avec autant d'aplomb.

- D'accord alors qu'est ce que tu vois ? Demanda t-il, amusé.

Oh mais merde, pensa Alana, il peut pas m'oublier un instant celui là ! Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Ils n'avaient pas volé longtemps, le stade était éloigné de tout...

- Et ben le parc, tenta t-elle.

Malheureusement, à ce moment là ils survolaient le lac...

- Mauvaise pioche, Montgomery ! Maintenant ouvre tes yeux ou c'est moi qui devrait te les ouvrir et ça risque te tanguer ! Son ton se fit plus sévère, il essayait de pousser Alana dans ses retranchements. Il la testait. Et en sentant la brunette se raidir derrière lui il savait qu'il avait parfaitement réussi son coup !

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends Malefoy ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de m'aider moi alors si tu es pas content, tu as cas me reposer au sol ! Tu es vraiment ….

Pour dire vrai, Malefoy avait déjà arrêté d'écouter... Il attendit qu'elle se calme (un bon bout de temps si vous voulez l'avis de Drago!) et tourna légèrement la tête vers elle :

- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué

Car oui, sous l'effet de la colère, Alana avait ouvert les yeux sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du Serpentard. Un vrai sourire. Il y avait toujours ce petit côté narquois et fier bien sur. Mais il y avait autre chose. De la tendresse, peut être. Cela la radouci immédiatement. Et au lieu de l'engueuler à nouveau, elle se contenta de frapper gentiment son épaule, et observa autour d'elle. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Poudlard d'en haut. Malgré la peur toujours présente en elle, elle appréciait vraiment l'instant présent.

Ils reprirent leur vol en silence. Au moment de descendre, Drago saisit les mains d'Alana, jusque là agrippées à sa taille, et les posa sur le manche du balais devant lui.  
>Elle leva les sourcils d'un air interrogatif<p>

- Vas-y, fait nous descendre

- Je peux pas.

Le stress avait envahi la brunette en deux secondes. Elle essaya de retirer ses mains mais fut retenue par les longs doigts fins du blond. Il posa délicatement ses mains sur celles d'Alana afin de la calmer. Puis il parla, la voix encore plus posée que d'habitude :

- Bien sur que si tu peux. Vas y doucement, à ton rythme. Pas de piqué, pas de figure. Rien. Juste arriver au sol.

Elle hocha la tête et inspira une grande bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage. Puis elle inclina doucement le balais pour entamer la descente. Elle sentait toujours les mains chaudes de Drago sur les siennes. Ce contact était aussi perturbant que réconfortant pour elle...

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sol, après une descente quelque peu chaotique et Drago rompit ce contact si doux pour Alana. Trop gênée pour parler, elle le remercia du regard. Il hocha la tête et partit.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'enceinte du stade, elle cria son nom. Il s'arrêta sans se retourner pour autant

- Demain 21heure ? Demanda Alana dans un élan de spontanéité.

Il leva sa main, signe d'accord, et reparti sans un mot.

Alana, elle, sourit. Une fois de plus elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Le blond était, et avait toujours été une véritable énigme pour elle. Il avait toujours créé en elle un déferlement de sentiments forts et contradictoires. De la colère et de l'admiration quand il insultait les autres élèves avec élégance, de l'agacement et de l'amusement quand il jouait son rôle de fils à papa (très mal joué selon elle puisqu'on voyait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas du tout ce qu'il disait...mais apparemment elle était la seule à le voir), du désespoir et de la pitié pour toutes les filles qui passaient entre ses bras et se faisaient jeter dès le lendemain...Et aujourd'hui elle pouvait rajouté de nouveaux sentiments à sa déjà Ô combien longue liste : le doute et la joie. Comment savoir si il ne jouait pas avec elle ? Peut être était-ce un pari, une mission pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou peut être essayait-il juste de l'attirer dans ses filets … Elle était perdue et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ces moments partagés avec le Serpentard, leur proximité, son attitude... et son sourire. Oh oui ce sourire ...

Alana secoua sa tête en se rendant compte que cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle était debout, au milieu du stade, à penser à Malefoy et qu'elle était maintenant en retard pour son cours de potion. ! Et merde ….


	3. Chapter 3: Pourquoi?

**Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi ?**

Leurs petits rendez vous continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours. Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou très peu. Pourtant Drago savait toujours ce qu'Alana voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin. Il savait quand il pouvait accélérer, monter, tenter des figures ou quand redescendre lorsque la rouge et or était à cran. Alana ne s'était jamais posée la question sur le pourquoi du comment.  
>La réponse était pourtant simple. Si elle ne parlait pas, son corps le faisait pour elle. Drago avait appris à lire et interpréter chacun des gestes d'Alana. Cette tête brune qui se posait sur son épaule quand elle voulait sentir le vent et donc accélérer, ces bras qui se serraient doucement autour de sa taille, signe qu'elle était prête à faire une figure, les tressaillements de ce corps mince contre son dos dès qu'elle avait peur, la tension lorsqu'il lui confiait les rennes et qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de les faire tomber….<br>Des fois, il s'amusait même à créer ces réactions lui même. Dès qu'il sentait la jeune sorcière se relâcher, il bifurquait rapidement pour sentir la chaleur de la brune l'envahir à nouveau, en se resserrant contre lui. Mais il savait aussi se faire pardonner. De temps en temps il descendait au niveau du lac, permettant ainsi à la brune de toucher l'eau du bout des doigts.

Tout ça était bizarre, et nouveau pour Drago. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir de nombreuses sorcières réagir à son contact. Il en jouait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Les voir s'agiter sous son regard, frisonner sous ses doigts, trembler sous sa langue. Il aimait se prouver à lui même et aux autres qu'il en était capable.

Mais avec la Griffondor c'était différent. Il n'y avait rien en jeu vu qu'il n'étaient que tout les deux, rien à prouver, et il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne finiraient pas ensemble dans un lit. Pourtant il recherchait désespérément son contact et ses réactions. C'était naturel. Et ça l'amusait de voir comment ils se complétaient et se comprenaient sans rien se dire.

Pour Alana aussi ces moments étaient spéciaux, comme hors du temps. Leur vie à Poudlard, leurs maisons, et même la guerre semblaient ne plus exister. Malefoy, le tombeur de ses dames, hautain et froid en journée devenait plus calme et détendu avec elle. Elle avait même eu le droit à quels sourires. Rien d'excessif, mais de petits sourires sincères qui vous touchent bien plus que vous ne le voudriez.

Tout cela aurait pu continuer encore longtemps. Mais Alana en décida autrement. Même si elle appréciait ces moments partagés avec Drago, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il l'aidait. C'était dangereux, elle le savait. Il pourrait mal prendre le fait qu'elle l'interroge, refuser de lui répondre ou pire, arrêter de l'aider...  
>C'était risqué mais une Griffondor reste une Griffondor et la curiosité l'emportait LARGEMENT sur le doute !<p>

Quand elle arriva sur le terrain, le blond était déjà là. Comme à son habitude il attendait près des gradins, déjà prêt, son balais à la main.  
>Alana arriva à sa hauteur. Il monta donc sur son balais et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même. Il attendit. Et attendit encore. Et encore. Au bout de six secondes chrono en main, il se retourna impatient vers la jeune fille :<p>

- Bon tu montes ou tu restes là à cueillir des pâquerettes ?

Elle haussa les sourcil à la réflexion du blond et croisa les bras. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard pendant un bon bout de temps. Drago souffla et brisa le contact visuel.

- Quoi ?

- Un Malefoy qui s'incline aussi vite ! Devrais-je m'inquiéter ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Il laissa son regard flotter dans le vide tel une âme en peine. Alana se mit à l'appeler, à agiter ses mains devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, enchaînant excuses sur excuses. Elle pensait qu'il rigolerai, elle n'avait pas pensé à mal en disant cela. Mais Drago avait l'air choqué par sa réplique, totalement perdu.

- Sil te plait Drago, je suis désolée, aller réagit s'il te plait, Drago. Mais pourquoi tu restes là à regarder dans le vide. C'est pas vrai, dit quelque chose. Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu te sens pas bien peut être ? Drago excuse moi je -

Mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge devant le grand sourire malicieux du blond.

- Et bien un Griffon qui s'inquiète pour un Serpentard, un Malefoy de surcroît, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Dit-il, imitant à la perfection Alana quelques minutes plutôt.

La brunette ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, puis la referma, ne trouvant même pas quoi redire à la réaction tant inattendue du blond. Elle pointa tout de même un doigt rageur dans sa direction, mais ne pu faire plus face à la moue faussement désolée mais extrêmement craquante que Drago arborait à cet instant.  
>Elle souffla et rigola doucement, relâchant la pression qu'elle avait accumulée avec le silence flippant de Drago.<p>

Puis le silence retomba, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face,

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda rapidement Alana.

- Et bien tu as une question à poser il me semble alors pose là.

- Qui a dit que j'avais une question ? S'insurgea la jeune sorcière, déstabilisée par le fait que le blond sache ce qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Elle n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir savoir.

- C'est ta tête toute entière qui me l'a dit ! Tes sourcils froncés, ton air « je voudrais demander mais si il veut pas me répondre qu'est ce que je fait » !

Pour dire vrai Drago avait beaucoup plus de choses à dire. Il avait deviné dès son entrée dans le stade qu'elle était soucieuse. Sa démarche était plus lente, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et concentrée. Puis il y avait eu ce regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui. Si profond, si interrogatif, si fort que le blond avait préféré détourner les yeux et faire comme si il ne l'avait pas vu. Il y avait aussi cette façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec ses doigts, de les tortiller, signe qu'elle n'était pas sur d'elle. Ses sourcils légèrement plus froncés que d'habitude. Et tout simplement le fait qu'elle soit elle, une Griffondor à la fois têtue et réfléchie. Drago se doutait bien qu'un jour, la rouge et or lui demanderai pourquoi il l'aidait. Il pensait même qu'elle viendrai lui demander beaucoup plus tôt. C'était dans sa nature. Parce que non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses suivre leur cours tranquillement et aviser au fur et à mesure. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle sache.

Mais en dire autant pourrait paraître suspect, vous pensez pas ? Ca fait un peu trop Poufsouffle accro, voir pervers chelou... Bref... tout ça pour dire que Drago préféra garder ces informations pour lui !

La réflexion de Drago fut coupée par un simple petit mot, celui qu'il redoutait tant depuis une semaine: « Pourquoi ? ».

Son visage se ferma. Il avait déjà essayé de répondre à cette question mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse... Il ne voulait pas trouver de réponse. Quand il venait sur ce terrain pour aider Alana, il ne pensait plus à cette vie qu'on lui avait attribuée sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. C'était l'occasion de tout laisser derrière lui, pour quelques minutes. Une pause dans sa vie de fils à papa et supposé futur Mangemort Et il avait peur que la réponse à cette question vienne tout remettre en cause. Il ne voulais pas perdre ces petits moments de calme et de bien être à cause d'une foutue question à deux balles.

Alors il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je passais par là et t'avais besoin d'aide, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Répéta Alana calmement, sa voix trahissant tout de même une certaine déception. Tu veux dire que tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui ? Petit hochement de tête du principal concerné. Si ça avait été Harry ? Un Poufsouffle ? N'importe qui ?

- Oui enfin faut pas exagérer non plus ! S'insurgea le blond

Alana sourit à cette réplique typiquement Malfoyenne. Puis elle reprit la parole et s'approcha du blond pour lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu dis que les Griffondor sont facile à comprendre mais là c'est toi qui es transparent. Je sais que tu mens, qu'il y a autre chose.

Elle recula doucement du blond, un sourire aux lèvres et sorti du stade, laissant Drago figé sur place.

**XxXxX**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 bonnes heures que Drago avait quitté le stade et pourtant il ne décolérait toujours pas.

Confortablement installé devant son chaudron, il essayait en vain de se concentrer sur la potion qui bouillait devant lui. D'habitude les cours de potion avec son parrain étaient ses préférés. Il était toujours concentré, toujours curieux et motivé. Mais aujourd'hui tout allait de travers. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour se concentrer sur sa potion, rien n'y faisait. La scène de ce matin défilait, encore et encore devant ses yeux, comme un vieux film que l'on aurait vu des centaine de fois sans jamais en comprendre la fin. IL était le Serpentard, c'était LUI qui devait maîtriser les choses, tout contrôler. Et pourtant, ce matin il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Alana lui avait posé LA question, celle qu'il voulais à tout prix éviter, et après ça elle s'était ouvertement jouée de lui avec sa petite réplique et sa sortie théâtrale.

- Hey Drake ça va ? Tu arrêtes pas de bouger et de marmonner.

Le blond rassura son meilleur ami d'un signe de tête et replongea dans ses pensées. Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que ce n'est même pas ce que la brunette avait fait qui l'énervait. Non, c'était la façon dont lui avait réagi. Il aurait dût être énervé qu'elle se fiche de lui, vexé qu'elle lui parle de Potter ou même amusé qu'elle essaie de la jouer Serpentarde avec lui. Mais il n'avait rien ressenti de tout cela. Dans un premier temps il s'était senti coupable. La déception qu'il avait entendu dans la voix d'Alana lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était plus par hasard que par envie qu'il l'aidait, l'avait vraiment dérangé. Il ne voulais pas lui faire de peine. Au contraire.  
>Puis elle lui avait murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille. Comme souvent à son contact, il avait senti un sentiment de chaleur l'envahir, un sentiment de bien être s' au fond de lui. Mais aussi cette légère tension plaisante quand il avait senti son souffle dans son coup.<p>

Drago avait appris depuis longtemps à cacher sa colère et sa peine derrière un masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Mais aujourd'hui, de nouveaux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentés l'avait envahi. Le doute, la joie et aussi ce sentiment fort et inexplicable que le prenait aux tripes dès qu'il voyait la brunette. Il s'était fait submerger et avait détesté cette impression d'impuissance face à tout cela.

Alors il détournait cette rage sur Alana. Car c'était finalement elle la cause de tous ces sentiments non désirés.

Cette rage ne cessa de grimper tout au long de la journée. Il était de plus en plus imbuvable et même Blaise, son meilleur ami, n'en pouvait plus. Drago était connu pour son mauvais caractère et ses coups de sang mais aujourd'hui c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il avait engueulé la moitié des Serpentards (les autres s'étant cachés), avait fait pleurer une dizaine de première années rien qu'en les regardant et avait envoyé des répliques acerbes et bien placées à tous les Rouge et Or qu'il croisait.

Mais tout ça n'était qu'un entraînement...Quand il aperçu Alana, discutant et riant tranquillement avec ses amies, son sang se mit à bouillir en lui. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme et joyeuse alors que lui était complètement perdu ?

Son regard toujours posé sur la jeune fille, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Et pas n'importe qui. Potter. Plus par habitude que par méchanceté, Drago déversa toute sa rage sur lui. C'était son exutoire.  
>Les insultes fusaient, les coups pleuvaient.<br>Apparemment Potter aussi était à cran. Cet accrochage était l'occasion pour eux deux d'extérioriser, de faire le vide.  
>La violence des deux hommes avait fait fuir la plupart des spectateurs et seuls quelques 6ème et 7ème années restèrent pour essayer de séparer les deux sorciers.<p>

Harry fut emporté par ses amis, tiré de force alors que Drago restait là, debout, au milieu du couloir, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il se senti tiré en arrière et se retrouva lui aussi traîné dans une salle de classe vide. Il savait déjà qui était à l'origine de ce « kidnapping ». Il se retourna alors doucement pour se retrouver face à une Alana apparemment très en colère.

- Nan mais ça va pas Drago ! C'était quoi ça ?

Tout en pestant contre Drago et son impulsivité, elle se saisit de sa main et commença à la soigner à l'aide de sorts. Le blond n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé. Il restait concentré sur la jeune sorcière devant lui. Le poids qu'il avait supporté toute la journée semblait s'être envolé a peine l'avait elle touché. Une chaleur réconfortante s'insinua en lui. Mais avec arriva la fragilité qu'il essayait de repousser depuis toujours. Quand il était avec elle il se sentait bien mais vulnérable. Et Dieu sait qu'un Malefoy déteste ça.

Alors il utilisa la seule défense qu'il connaissait. La méchanceté, froide et coupante.

- Toi et moi on ne se connaît pas Montgomery. Tu ne sait rien de moi. Alors garde tes leçons de morale pour des petits copains les Griffons et oublie moi.

La réplique eut l'effet escompté. Alana se tendit brusquement et se recula de quelque pas. Dire qu'elle était choquée serait un bel euphémisme. Le ton de Drago l'avait glacé sur place. Bien sûr elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Mais elle pensait qu'après la semaine qui s'était passée, ils se connaissaient un minimum, que quelque chose s'était créé entre eux.  
>Elle cligna des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de s'échapper.<p>

- Tu as raison Malefoy, la personne qui est la devant je ne la connais pas. Et je n'est pas du tout envie de la connaître.

Elle quitta la pièce en courant, blessée par les propos du blond et vexée d'avoir cru qu'un lien particulier les unissait.

Drago, lui, se retrouva à nouveau seul. Il pensait que la repousser le ferai se sentir mieux mais s'était tout le contraire.

Il frappa rageusement contre le mur et sorti violemment de la pièce, laissant une coulée de sang écarlate glisser le long des pierres.

* * *

><p>Hey! Déjà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à bien plu. Par contre le prochain risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver vu que je pars chez mes grands parents et qu'il n'y a pas de réseau là bas... Bref ma vie est très passionnante!<p>

DanseEl: merci pour ta review! Ma première! t'imagine même pas à quel point j'étais happy quand j'ai vu ça!^^ En tt cas j'espère que la suite aussi sera à ton goût!

Bisous bisous


	4. Chapter 4: Loin des yeux, près du coeur

Salut!

Alors déjà je suis vraiment vraiment dsl pour le retard!  
>J'espère que ça vaudra le temps d'attente en tout cas. Alors enjoy! =)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :Loin des yeux, près du cœur.<br>**

Blaise Zabini déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Il avait fouillé tous les endroits où son meilleur ami pourrai s'être réfugié mais ses recherches n'avaient rien donné. Drago était introuvable.  
>Blaise avait entendu parler de son face à face avec Potter. Rien de bien extraordinaire si on prend en compte les centaines d'affrontements qui les avaient opposés dans le passé. Mais d'habitude, Drago ne disparaissait jamais après ces échanges. Sois il venait fanfaronner devant tous les Serpentards dans la salle commune, soit il venait se plaindre auprès de Blaise. Mais jamais, O grand jamais il n'avait disparu comme ça. Il ne s'était présenté ni à l'entraînement de Quidditch en fin d'après midi ni au dîner de ce soir.<p>

Même si Drago était quelqu'un de très indépendant, Blaise s'inquiétait pour lui. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, comme des frères. Drago et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment accroché aux principes de leurs familles. Mais il n'avaient jamais été à l'encontre non plus. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver tous les deux pour refaire le monde. Ils s'imaginaient libres de l'emprise de leurs familles, libres de leurs choix, libres tout simplement. Mais la montée en puissance du Lord Noir était une nouvelle donnée qui venait chambouler tous leurs plans alors ils revoyaient leurs priorités. Et la chambre de Drago n'était plus que le témoin de leurs peurs, leurs désillusions et leur abandon.

STOP – Mais oui comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide. La chambre de Drago. C'est là qu'il devait être. Depuis l'année dernière, Drago était préfet et possédait donc sa propre chambre.  
>Blaise jura contre lui même et se mit à courir.<p>

Il arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte. Il se pencha et fit glisser sa main sur le bord droit du tableau. Un jeune dragon aux ailes plus noires que des cendres et aux yeux aussi vert que des émeraudes apparu au milieu du tableau, dardant un regard à glacer le sang sur le Serpentard. Blaise, habitué à ce petit numéro, se contenta de s'approcher et murmurera un faible « liberté ». Un cliquetis significatif indiqua à Blaise que la porte était déverrouillée. Il poussa le battant doucement et aperçu Drago. Il était assis à son bureau, le regard dans le vide mais visiblement très concentré, sa main faisant tournoyer machinalement sa baguette.

Blaise s'accouda à la chambranle et regarda son ami d'un air amusé.

- Woaw! Je savais pas que Potter te faisait autant d'effet !

Drago sursauta. Sa baguette roula au sol alors qu'il regardait son supposé meilleur ami se foutre de lui. Mais il ne répondit rien. De un parce que le sous entendu de Blaise était vraiment pourri et pas drôle du tout. De deux parce que là toute suite il n'avait pas du tout envie de se battre. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Blaise s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

- Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler Drake ! Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance.

Le blond daigna enfin lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

- Pas besoin de tourner sentimental Zabini. Dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Vraiment ? Par ce que là tu avais l'air de broyer du noir ! Dis moi mon petit drakichou, qui t'a fait du mal ?

Drago sourit et secoua la tête. Décidément, son meilleur ami était un cas désespéré... !

- Nan sérieux Drake. Personne ne t'a vu de tout l'après-midi, depuis que tu t'es battu avec Potter en fait. Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es battu avec lui ? Ça faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre vous deux, pas même une insulte et là vous vous mettez à vous taper dessus au milieu d'un couloir...

Drago arrêta de ranger son bureau. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais c'est vrai que ses accrochages avec Potter avaient cessé depuis quelques temps. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Alana en fait...  
>Cette révélation le fit s'asseoir. Depuis quand avait-elle autant d'impact sur sa vie ?<p>

- C'est à cause de Montgomery. Le ton de Blaise ne laissait transparaître aucune interrogation, aucune surprise. Rien. C'était une simple constatation, un fait.

- Quoi ? Qui ? Je sais même pas de quoi tu parles...

- Mais bien sûr. Tu es un bien mauvais menteur Drago !

- Oh mais merde qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça aujourd'hui !

Blaise ricana. Il n'avait jamais vu Drago dans un tel état. Il ressemblait à une ado en crise. Tout paniqué, tout stressé et tout ça pour une Griffondor ! Blaise ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il avait bien vu comment Drago la regardait. Pas que depuis sa chute d'ailleurs. Cela faisait bien un ou deux ans qu'il s'intéressait à elle mais il ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.  
>Son intérêt pour elle avait commencé le jour où elle avait osé larguer un Serpentard au beau milieu de la Grande Salle et que celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer. Même si Drago n'avait rien dit, Blaise savait que ce geste n'était pas passé inaperçu. La fierté et l'honneur des Serpentards avaient toujours été des valeurs primordiales pour Drago et Blaise savait qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Et en effet, depuis ce jour, Drago n'avait cessé de lancer des regards à Alana, jouant avec elle un jeu dont personne, pas même les principaux concernés, n'avaient conscience.<p>

Leurs affrontement prenaient le plus souvent vie sur le terrain de Quidditch. Parfois en cours, mais étant donné qu'Alana se fichait royalement de ses notes, Drago s'était vite lassé de ce combat inexistant.  
>Leurs conquêtes respectives étaient aussi un bon terrain d'amusement. Drago s'amusait à faire enrager la brune en sortant avec toutes les pauvres filles qu'il croisait pour les larguer le lendemain. Apparemment Alana ne supportait pas qu'on se foute de ses camarades féminines de cette façon et Drago en profitait allègrement. La dernière en date était une Poufsouffle de 6ème année. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures devant la porte du blond jusqu'à ce qu'Alana vienne la chercher non sans pousser une gueulante (quel serait l'intérêt sinon!)<br>Mais la rouge et or lui rendait bien. Elle aussi savait frapper là où ça faisait mal en s'attaquant à la fierté du blond. Elle s'amusait à draguer des Serpentard (« des imbéciles sans cervelle et sans aucun goût » selon les dires de Drago) pour les larguer dans les règles de l'art devant le plus de monde possible. A chaque fois Drago avait dû rattraper les conneries de ses camarades et sauver l'honneur de sa maison.

Mais ces petits affrontements ne les avaient jamais rapprochés. Ni en bien, ni en mal. Il étaient restés à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Enfin jusque là...

Blaise n'avait pas mis longtemps à deviner comment le blond occupait ses mâtinés. Il avait juste décidé de ne pas s'en mêler. Drago était grand, il savait comment gérer sa vie. Mais là cela prenait des proportions trop importantes. Drago était constamment à cran depuis quelques jours et certains Serpentards commençaient à questionner Blaise sur le pourquoi du comment. Et son attitude d'aujourd'hui n'aidait en rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux et je m'en fou. Mais tu dois faire attention Drake. Cette fille te rend carrément dingue et pas mal de gens commencent à poser des questions. Et on sait tous les deux que les questions c'est pas bon du tout. Si quelqu'un apprend ce qui s'est passé, ça pourrai devenir dangereux.

- Je sais. La voix de Drago n'était qu'un murmure.

- Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Le blond secoua négativement la tête. Rien de rien, pensa t-il. Ils n'étaient ni amis ni amants. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il aidée ? Pourquoi voulait-il entendre son rire à nouveau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Drago souffla et se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de Blaise. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, à réfléchir à la vie, aux choix qu'ils faisaient ou devraient bientôt faire.  
>Blaise avait sûrement raison. Il devait oublier Alana et toute cette histoire.<p>

XxXxX

Trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois... Alana soupira et repoussa rageusement le drap qui la recouvrait. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit mais impossible de se rendormir. Tout son corps réclamait un tour dans les airs. Il voulait voler, comme il le faisait encore il y a un mois.  
>Alana ferma les yeux et chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Ne plus penser à ça, ne plus penser à ça.<p>

Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle avait déjà réveillé ses camarades de chambre trois fois cette semaine et elle risquait de se prendre un sacré savon si elle recommençait..  
>Apparemment Lavande n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se faire réveiller à 5 heure du mat' par un énorme boum sonore. Alana frotta la bosse qui décorait le haut de sa tête à ce souvenir. La théorie selon laquelle se frapper la tête permettrait de faire disparaître certaines pensées s'était révélée complètement, mais alors complètement fausse. Elle n'avait récolté qu'un mal de crane pas possible et une bonne engueulade de la part de ses camarades...<p>

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle alla se recroqueviller sur le petit canapé le long de la fenêtre. D'ici, la vue était magnifique, surtout le matin. Le lac qui brillait sous l'assaut des premiers rayons de soleil, les fleurs qui s'étiraient paresseusement, la légère brume qui envahissait la forêt. Tout était un appel à la sérénité, au silence.

Tout le contraire de ce qu'avaient été les derniers jours. Le mois de mai était passé à une vitesse hallucinante. Tout le monde était plongé dans les révisions et Alana n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait préféré consacrer ce dernier mois de cours à profiter du soleil et de ses amis mais à chaque fois qu'elle se relâchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Drago. Son changement de caractère la perturbait. Il avait été si froid et violent d'un seul coup. Mais elle ne voulait plus penser à cela, elle ne devait plus penser à cela. Après tout, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Alors elle faisait tout pour garder son cerveau occupé. Les révisions pour les Buse avait été l'occasion parfaite pour cela. Elle n'avait jamais autant travaillé.  
>Mais maintenant que les examens étaient passés, elle n'avait plus rien à faire...<p>

- Tu es au courant que les histoires de princesses qui attendent leur prince charmant en haut d'une tour ne sont que des contes pour enfants hein ?

Alana sourit et se retourna vers Dean

- Oh non j'y crois pas ! Tu viens de briser mon plus grand rêve. Nan.

Il rigola à son tour devant la moue de la brune et fini par s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure là ?

- Oh rien. J'arrivais plus à dormir.

- Ça t'arrive souvent depuis quelques semaines j'ai l'impression. Tu as des soucis ?

Alana ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Dean s'inquiétait pour elle, ça se voyait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui parler des choses qui la tracassait. Il avait beau être un très bon ami, il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait, pas même elle... Elle préféra donc lui retourner la question pour ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

- Oh ! C'est pas compliqué, répondit Dean. Je n'arrive jamais à dormir avant un match. Et puis cet aprem ce sera quand même le dernier match de l'année alors il faudra assurer.

- Oh tu flippes en fait ! Se moqua gentiment la brune.

- Pas du tout. Je dis juste que ce dernier match est important. Et... Et... Oh la ferme Montgomery, finit-il par dire, lui aussi un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Alana fit de son mieux pour se calmer et se lança à sa poursuite sans cesser de lui lancer quelques piques.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Les BUSE passées, les 5ème années avaient tous décidés de profiter du soleil pour leur dernière journée à Poudlard. Demain ils reprendraient tous le train pour rentrer chez eux mais ils évitaient d'y penser pour l'instant. Certains jouaient au Quidditch, faisaient des paris sur le match de ce soir qui allait opposer les Griffondor aux Serdaigle. D'autres papotaient tranquillement sur les bords du lac, ils rigolaient.

Puis l'heure fatidique arriva enfin. Alors que les deux équipes s'étaient enfermées dans leurs vestiaires pour se préparer, les autres étudiants s'amassaient dans les gradins. Personne ne manquait à l'appel car ce soir était un grand soir. A l'issue du match on saurait enfin quelle équipe avait remporté la Coupe de Quidditch. Cette année, les Griffondor, les Serpentard et les Serdaigle totalisaient presque le même nombre de points et seul le match de ce soir pourrait définir un vainqueur.

Drago s'installa lui aussi dans les gradins mais avec moins d'empressement que ses camarades. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être là. Quel intérêt ? Avait-il dit Blaise. Mais en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard, il était dans l'obligation d'assister au match.  
>Il s'assit en soupirant et son regard se mit à balayer la foule.<p>

- Pas besoin de chercher dans les gradins Drake. Elle est sur le terrain.

Drago regarda son meilleur ami, puis les deux équipes sur le terrain. Elle était là. Elle portait la tenue rouge et or typique aux attrapeurs de Griffondor et avait son balais à la main. Elle allait jouer.  
>Le cœur de Drago accéléra à cette vision. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la voir ce soir.<p>

- Tu savais qu'elle rejouait ?

Le blond hocha négativement la tête sans quitter Alana des yeux. Personne n'avait jamais parlé de son retour dans l'équipe. Il l'aurait su sinon. Draco était en colère d'être ainsi mis sur le fait accompli.  
>Mais surtout, oh oui surtout, il avait peur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entraînée elle n'était pas prête à participer à un match de Quidditch. Elle commençait à peine à reprendre du plaisir à voler.<p>

Puis Drago comprit. Elle avait tout simplement dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'entraîner. Quelqu'un de mieux que lui, qu'il l'aurait mieux aidée. Un ami.

Malgré tout, son regard resta braqué sur elle tout au long du match. Les gens l'applaudissaient, la félicitaient. Mais Drago voyait bien que son jeu n'était plus ce qu'il était. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, évitait d'aller au contact et ses tirs étaient beaucoup moins décisifs que dans le passé. Ces incertitudes la mettaient en danger. Elle semblait perdue au milieu du terrain.  
>Combien de fois Drago failli lui crier de faire attention ? Mais il se retenait. Faire cela au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentards dont la majorité était à la botte de Voldemort n'était peut être pas l'idée de l'année en effet...<br>Alors il s'accrochait à son siège, priant Merlin pour que tout cela s'arrête vite.

Et Merlin l'entendit. Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match et les joueurs redescendirent à terre. Les supporteurs des rouge et or laissèrent exploser leur joie. Leur équipe venait de gagner le match et la Coupe avec.  
>Mais la victoire avait été compliquée. Ils avaient été mené au score presque tout le long du match. Heureusement que leur nouvel attrapeur avait réussi à attraper le vif...<p>

Les Serpentards quittèrent le stade rapidement, vexés d'avoir perdu. Encore.  
>Drago, lui, soufflait enfin. Le résultat du match lui importait peu. Même pas du tout en fait. Alana allait bien. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.<p>

XxXxX

Le portail se referma, emportant avec lui les cris de joie et les rires. Alana souffla un instant avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Sa course la mena jusqu'à une petite cours intérieure. Elle s'appuya sur la colonne la plus proche et essaya de reprendre son souffle tout en balayant les larmes qui barraient son visage.

Elle était en colère contre elle même, déçue par sa façon de jouer. Mais elle était surtout en colère contre ses amis. Ils étaient tous là à faire la fête, à la féliciter, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Elle leurs en voulait de ne pas voir qu'elle allait mal, de pas la comprendre.

Elle tituba jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et s'assit sur le rebord. Elle était à bout de force. Elle avait cru pouvoir réussir. Elle avait vraiment voulu y croire mais apparemment ses entraînements avec Dean n'avaient pas été d'une grande utilité...

Car oui elle avait été obligée de lui dire. Drago ne l'aidant plus, elle avait dû se trouver un nouvel entraîneur. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'excuse de sa blessure indéfiniment. Son choix s'était directement porté sur Dean. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et surtout elle savait que le jeune homme n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle avait un peu profité de lui mais pour ce que ça lui avait servi... Dean avait beau être doué en Quidditch, il n'était pas Drago. Il ne la poussait jamais dans ses retranchements, ne l'obligeait jamais à aller au delà de ses limites. Et elle voyait le résultat ce soir. Elle n'était pas prête à rejouer. Elle avait été paralysée à l'idée même d'être percutée une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit encore, la lune fut le seul témoin des larmes de la brune. Chagrin, amertume, mélancolie, elle n'arrivait plus à enfouir ces sentiments au fond d'elle, à faire semblant. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu basculer aussi vite ? Il y a quelques mois encore, elle avait la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée et maintenant tout s'écroulait. Elle n'arrivait plus à jouer au Quidditch, elle mentait et repoussait ses amis, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Malefoy... Tout allait de travers.

Elle resta là de longue heures, bercée par le bruit de la solitude. Puis le vent se leva, habillant la lune d'un voile de velours et la faisant frissonner. A contre cœur, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea doucement vers la tour, espérant que la petite fête serait terminée et qu'elle pourrait aller se coucher tranquillement sans avoir à se justifier.

Mais ce n'est pas sur un de ses camarade qu'elle tomba.  
>Alors qu'elle était encore dans ses pensées, elle vit une lumière balayer le sol. Merde, merde et re merde, pensa la brunette. Si Rusard l'attrapait ce soir, ce serait dix mille fois pire que le supposé interrogatoire de ses amis. Le couvre-feu devait déjà être dépassé d'au moins trois bonnes heures et elle n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là...<br>Elle entendit un miaulement perçant et n'attendit pas deux secondes pour détaler. Elle courra à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, dévala quelques escaliers, prit le plus tournants possibles. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : semer ce chat de malheur et son abominable propriétaire.

Elle courait si vite qu'elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approchait dans le couloir opposé et percuta de plein fouet son propriétaire en tournant, les projetant tous les deux à terre.

La pauvre victime ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre du choc et commença à engueuler et maudire la brune sans se soucier du volume de sa voix. Par réflexe, Alana plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son opposé pour le faire taire. Mais le jeune homme (sa voix ne laissait aucun doute la dessus) ne se laissa pas faire et se essaya de se défaire de son emprise. Ce combat stoppa dès que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Acier contre ocre. Froideur contre passion. Espoir contre peur.

Alana laissa ses doigts glisser le long des lèvres du blond et murmura un simple « Rusard ».  
>Drago eu besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Puis quand celle ci atteignit enfin son cerveau, il comprit. Il était mal. Il avait beau être préfet en chef, à 2 heure du matin passé il n'avait pas plus le droit qu'Alana d'être dans les couloirs. Il se leva rapidement et releva Alana par la même occasion, avant de la pousser derrière la première statue qu'il croisa.<p>

Le concierge, attiré par les cris, arriva quelques secondes plus tard en trottinant. Les deux sorciers attendirent le cœur battant qu'il s'en aille mais le bonhomme en avait apparemment après eux puisqu'il décida de faire le pied de grue à seulement quelques pas de leurs cachette.

Il tourna la tête vers la statue et Drago tira Alana par la taille pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer, ramenant ainsi son corps contre le sien.

Alana pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Drago dans son dos. Elle retrouvait cette chaleur qu'elle pensait avoir perdue. Et Merlin sait que ça lui avait manqué. Elle se laissa reposer un peu plus contre Drago, prétextant le besoin de se cacher.  
>Comment un corps aussi chaud pouvait renfermer un être aussi froid ?<p>

Drago aussi faisait face à son propre dilemme intérieur. La présence de la jeune fille contre lui était à la fois rassurante et dérangeante. Il retrouvait enfin ce corps et ce parfum qui lui avaient tant manqué et pourtant il était mal à l'aise. Il avait tout fait pour rester le plus loin possible de la jeune fille et là tout lui revenait de plein fouet.

Cette proximité faisait aussi remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussée si violemment, de lui avoir fait du mal. Il aurai voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son éducation, son caractère et sa fierté le lui interdisaient. Et puis au fond de lui il savait que sa compagnie serait néfaste à Alana.

Alors il ferma les yeux pour oublier cette présence à coté de lui, contre lui. Mais c'était impossible. Il sentait l'odeur d'Alana l'envahir, il la sentait se rapprocher encore et encore, il revoyait ses yeux quand ils s'étaient tombés dessus. Il ne les avait jamais vu sous cette lumière. D'habitude ils semblaient plus foncés, presque brun. Mais là, sous la lumière de la lune, ils s'illuminaient d'une nouvelle flamme dorée. Son regard n'en était que plus attirant. Mais était-ce seulement ses yeux qui l'attiraient ?

Alana, elle, ne se posait pas ce genre de question. Enfin plus maintenant. Elle avait depuis longtemps admis que Drago était un bel homme, magnifique serait le terme approprié. Des traits fins, un corps taillé par le Quidditch, des yeux d'un gris envoûtant, une allure droite et fière, une gueule d'ange, un sourire à damner un saint... La liste était encore longue.  
>Malheureusement, il restait l'autre part du problème : la comportement de Drago. Le blond ne cessait de souffler le chaud et le froid et Alana était perdue au milieu de tout cela. Elle aurait aimé que se soit plus simple mais avec un Malefoy rien n'est jamais simple. La complication était apparemment leur spécialité et Drago ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Un instant froid et distant, la seconde d'après ouvert et souriant.<br>Sans compter son positionnement face à la guerre qui se profilait. Contrairement aux autres, Alana avait toujours pensé que Drago n'approuvait pas les principes de son père. Les insultes, les regards méprisants, les dénonciations, tout ça n'était que façade. Elle était même sûr que sa relations vis à vis de Harry n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. C'était évident que Drago détestait le Griffondor. Mais contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, ce n'était pas parce que Harry était un sang mêlé et qu'il avait tué son « maître ». La brune serait prête à parier que si Drago le détestait autant c'était simplement parce que malgré tous ses efforts, Harry restait le plus populaire, le plus aimé, le plus fort.

Mais apparemment, Alana était la seule à le voir. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait un don pour voir au plus profond des gens. La brune avait toujours prit cela à la rigolade mais aujourd'hui elle espérait vraiment que sa mère ait raison. Elle voulait vraiment que, malgré les apparences, Drago soit quelqu'un de bien.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent encore un peu, laissant les deux adolescents perdus dans leurs pensées respectives.  
>Puis Rusard décida de finalement s'en aller. Drago rouvrit les yeux en sentant Alana se détacher de lui.<br>La brune aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Le remercier, lui demander comment il allait, lui dire que voler avec lui lui manquait... Elle aurait voulu dire tout ça, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle quitta le couloir sans un mot, sans un regard, essayant de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi et que le blond ne méritait ni ses remerciements ni sa gentillesse.

XxXxX

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la gare pour attendre le Poudlard Express. Ils allaient passer 3 mois loin les uns des autres alors ils en profitaient pour passer leurs derniers moments ensemble.

Tous sauf deux. Un certain Serpentard et une certaine Griffondor passèrent la journée à faire ce qu'ils faisaient depuis un mois. Ils s'évitaient mais ne cessaient de se jeter des coups d'œil, ils s'oubliaient mais jamais bien longtemps.


	5. Chapter 5: A t-on réellement le choix?

**Chapitre 5 : A t-on réellement le choix ?**

Les vacances d'été. La période que l'on attend tous. C'est le moment où l'on peut enfin faire ce que l'on veut. Profiter librement de ses amis et de sa famille, passer ses journées dehors au soleil, partir explorer le monde, rire, se détendre, être au calme. Tout est possible durant ces trois mois.

Et comme tout adolescent normalement constitué, Drago aussi voulait que ses vacances se passent ainsi. Il aurait aimé partir en Italie avec Blaise, aller sur la plage et flâner dans les rues. Il aurait aimé profiter du grand jardin du manoir pour se balader et se reposer. Il aurait aimé s'entraîner au Quidditch sur le terrain familial avec son père comme ils en avaient l'habitude il y a quelques années.  
>Oui, il aurait aimé faire toutes ces choses. Mais on ne l'y avait pas autorisé.<p>

A la place, Voldemort avait prit ses quartiers dans le manoir des Malefoy et avait transformé ces trois mois de supposé bonheur en trois mois d'enfer pur et de cauchemars.

Le blond aurait pu supporter de voir des Mangemorts se balader impunément dans sa propre maison. Il aurait pu s'y faire avec le temps. Mettre sa fierté de côté pour que son père puisse racheter ses fautes auprès de Voldemort. Il aurait pu le faire pour protéger sa famille. Mais ça allait plus loin.  
>Ces chiens se croyaient tout permis. Lucius avait osé oublier le Seigneur des Ténèbres et aujourd'hui c'est toute la famille qui en payait le prix. Les plus fervents supporteurs du Lords s'amusaient de la situation de leur ancien ami, faisant tout pour le rabaisser. Ils avaient traiter Narcissa comme un vulgaire elfe de maison, la faisant courir aux quatre coins de la maison pour essayer de satisfaire leurs moindres désirs. Et même si elle gardait sa sublime devant eux, Drago savait qu'au fond, elle souffrait. Un sourire forcé et une bonne couche de maquillage ne suffisent pas à cacher des traces de larmes à son enfant.<p>

Il aurait voulu être assez fort pour l'aider, la sortir de là, l'emmener loin de ces monstres qui les entouraient. Mais sa propre peur l'en avait empêché. Vivre dans le manoir n'était pas seulement dur à supporter. C'était impossible. Le parquet qui avait accueilli ses premiers pas était aujourd'hui couvert de sang. La salle à manger était devenue la scène principale de réunions macabres. Tout ce qu'il connaissait, tout ce qu'il aimait avait été réduit à néant. Et cet enfer l'avait suivi toutes les vacances. Jour et nuit. Les cris de douleur qui montaient des cachots le suivaient jusque dans son sommeil. Il pouvait entendre ces hurlements inhumains se mélanger aux rires sadiques de leurs tortionnaires, encore et encore.

- Drago !

Le blond releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom. Blaise venait d'entrer sur le quai et se dirigeait vers lui tout sourire. Drago mit toute suite ses souvenirs de côté et figea un sourire forcé sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas que Blaise sache, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter avec tout ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa mère et il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi son meilleur ami. Blaise ne saurait rien. Rien à propos du Lord occupant sa maison, rien au sujet des doloris qu'il avait encaissé tout l'été, rien sur sa mission. Et quelle mission ? Tuer Dumbledore. Rien que ça. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force mais là encore on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La vie de Dumbledore contre celle de sa mère. Un choix simple et pourtant Drago n'arrêtait pas de se questionner. Que dirait sa mère si elle savait à propos de cet ultimatum ? Le pousserait-elle à tuer pour elle ou l'encouragerait-elle à se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste? Et qu'arriverait-il si il n'arrivait pas à achever sa mission ? Et si il y arriverait ? Deviendrait-il un tueur comme ceux qui occupaient sa maison ? Serait-il à l'origine d'une guerre ? Arriverait-il à se regarder à nouveau dans une glace ? Arriverait-il à LA regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce qu'il devait fait ?

Elle. Tout revenait toujours à elle. Elle et son sourire. Elle et ses larmes. Elle et son caractère têtu mais attachant. Elle et son envie d'aider et de comprendre. Elle et sa chaleur. Elle et sa main dans celle de Dean …

Drago détourna le regard rapidement

- Eh ca va ?  
>- Oui heu oui bien sur, bafouilla t-il.<p>

Blaise regarda là où Drago regardait quelques secondes plus tôt. Montgomery !, pensa toute suite Blaise. Elle avait apparemment trouvé son bonheur pendant les vacances puisqu'elle était en train de rigoler dans les bras de Thomas. Blaise soupira avant de s'adresser au blond...

- Tu veux en parler ?  
>- Il y a rien à dire.<p>

Sur ces paroles, le blond s'engouffra dans le train.

XxXxXxX

Comme chaque début de nouvelle année, Poudlard accueillait ses nouveaux élèves. Une cinquantaine de gamins attendaient en ligne devant la haute estrade de bois, certains impatients, d'autres beaucoup plus anxieux.

Assise à sa table, Alana observait la scène sans vraiment la voir. Tous ces enfants étaient si innocents et pourtant si proche de la noirceur. A cette pensée, son regard se porta directement sur les Serpentards. Bien sur elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça, tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec les idées de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais il n'empêchait que la plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Suivre leurs parents et le « maître » qu'on leurs avait attribué à la naissance ou mourir. Mer-ci!

Elle laissa son regard remonter la table doucement, essayant de deviner les choix de chacun, leur passé, leur avenir. On pourrait facilement la croire orgueilleuse à juger les gens ainsi et se croire maître de leur destin. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Ce petit jeu était juste un moyen de se rassurer. Elle voulait croire que ces jeunes qu'elle côtoyait depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant étaient en fait du bon côté, elle voulait vraiment y croire.

Puis son regard tomba sur une chevelure blonde. Est-ce réellement possible de changer quand on a été élevé pour croire à la supériorité des sangs, la grandeur de l'ombre et l'importance de la souffrance ?

Le blond releva la tête en se sentant observé et trouva directement les yeux de la brune. Ils se testèrent du regard un moment. Mais les yeux du blond étaient vides. Ni malice, ni colère. Ni interrogation, ni jugement. Strictement rien. Et cela troubla encore plus la rouge et or qui détourna le regard et saisit fermement la main de son petit ami.

Elle avait choisi Dean. Par ce choix elle avait tiré un trait sur le blond et ses humeurs. C'était le choix du bonheur. Ou peut-être le choix de la facilité ?...  
>Peut importe. Elle ne voulait plus penser à Lui. Elle s'était promis de ne plus s'en préoccuper...<p>

XxXxXxX

Les jours passaient et pourtant Alana n'arrivait pas à se sortir Drago de la tête. Il hantait ses pensées encore et toujours. Ces yeux gris marqués par le vide, ce doux visage ravagé par la fatigue. Depuis la rentrée, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même et Alana ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pouquoi ? Cette question ne cessait de lui revenir en plein figure, toujours plus fort et toujours sans réponse. Ces cernes étaient-elles le reflets de son implication pour le mal ou la simple conséquence de nuits agitées ? Cette peur était-elle le symbole d'un refus d'implication dans les affaire du lord ou au contraire le signe de sa culpabilité d'avoir déjà tué pour lui ?

Voulant échapper à une nouvelle bataille intérieure, Alana décida d'aller se défouler sur le terrain de Quidditch. Malgré la peur qui la happait dès qu'elle restait trop longtemps dans les airs, elle n'avait pas trouver meilleur remède contre les pensées un peu trop envahissantes.

Elle traversa le parc d'un pas rapide. Le mauvais temps et l'heure tardive avaient eu raison des élèves qui étaient presque tous rentrés dans leurs dortoirs. Malgré les allées desertes, elle accéléra encore le pas. Ses pensées l'étouffaient. Tout à propos de Drago l'étouffait, la rendant étrangère à elle même, étrangère à ses principes.  
>Elle arriva en courant devant les vestiaires et se jeta sur la porte. Porte que resta close. Elle fronça les sourcil et s'acharna sur le pan de bois qui la séparait de sa délivrance. Rien ne se passa.<p>

Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir les autres vestiaire. Elle n'allait pas abandonner si vite. Elle voulait voler et elle volerait. Elle avait juste besoin d'un balais et d'un souafle histoire de se défouler un peu. Comme a son habitude le vestiaire des Serdaigle était fermé à double tour. Celui des Pouffsouffle aussi.

La brunette se dirigea vers la porte verte et argent. Son dernier espoir. Elle abaissa la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Soulagement. Quelle ironie quand même. Elle venait ici pour fuir un certain Serpentard et seul leur vestiaire lui permettait de s'évader.  
>Ou pas ….<p>

A peine avait-elle pénétrer le vestiaire qu'elle aperçu une silhouette en train de se rhabiller devant les casiers. Des cheveux blond mi long, une posture droite et souple, des muscles fins et détaillés. Pas besoin d'être Merlin pour deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Par contre, quelque chose accrocha son regard. Des bleus, des entailles, des marques. Tout ce qu'il essayait de cacher à tout le monde, elle le voyait aujourd'hui. Et elle resta pétrifiée devant ce tableau d'horreur.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Alana avait pris l'habitude de voir des blessures graves étant donné que son père était Auror. Combien de fois était-il revenu couvert de bleus après un entraînement un peu trop intense ou blessé à cause d'une arrestation un peu trop violente ? Beaucoup trop au goût de la jeune fille. Mais pourtant ces visions lui avait appris quelque chose : que jamais, jamais un combat voulu n'était à l'origine de marques aussi concentrées et aussi noires que celles de Drago. Non, ce genre de marques là elle ne les avait jamais vu d'aussi près, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'étaient des marques de torture, de torture à répétition.  
>Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Elle n'avait pas non plus les réponses à ces questions là mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait c'était la douleur que Drago avait dû ressentir.<p>

Drago se retourna en sentant une présence dans son dos. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à peine que Drago s'était déjà retourné pour enfiler son T-shirt, espérant sûrement ainsi renvoyer ses marques à l'état de secret. Il ouvrit la bouche. Plusieurs fois. Mais rien n'en sorti. Lui, d'habitude impassible, était devenu un véritable livre ouvert en moins de deux secondes : peur, tristesse, honte, colère. Ces émotions étaient aussi furtives qu'elles étaient intenses.

Le blond décida de quitter la pièce avant de perdre pied. Il ne supportait pas qu'ELLE puisse voir cela. Qu'elle puisse le voir aussi faible.

Une main autour de son poignet le fit pourtant s'arrêter.

Un regard. Un geste. Aucun mot. Ils retournaient dans le passé, retrouvaient leurs habitudes. Elle le poussa doucement vers le banc et le fit s'asseoir. Le blond sorti de sa torpeur lorsque son T-shirt lui fut retiré

- Arrêtes ça Montgomery ! Je t'ai déjà dit que..  
>- Assieds toi et tais toi !<p>

Le ton autoritaire et froid de la brunette ne donna aucune envie à Drago de la contredire. Elle avait en plus dans les yeux cet éclat si particulier aux Griffondors, cette flamme de détermination.  
>Il se contenta donc de s'asseoir et ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier les mains de la brunette qui s'affairaient déjà sur ses blessures. Ou était-ce au contraire pour mieux les sentir ? Les ressentir ?<p>

Au fur et à mesure il sentait certaines de ses douleurs s'en aller. Il savait qu'il aurait du aller voir Mme Pomfresh depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas. Elle en aurait forcément parler à Dumbledore et ça Drago ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Puis Alana revint se placer devant lui pour soigner les quelques cicatrices qui barraient ses épaules et ses côtes. Il ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux et en profiter pour contempler son visage. Elle était si concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Son front était légèrement froncé. Ses yeux toujours aussi pétillants. Ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Ses joues rosées comme dans son souvenir. Il se rappelait de son visage au détail près. Tout lui était familier. Tout sauf cette petite cicatrice sur le haut de sa pommette. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là quelques mois auparavant.

Il la caressa du bout du doigt. Juste pour voir si elle était vraiment là. Juste pour être sûr.

Alana s'arrêta en sentant cette chaleur sur sa joue avant de réaliser. Elle dégagea alors son visage des mains du blond et cacha sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
>- Rien.<br>- Tu ne l'avais pas avant.  
>- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Elle le défiait. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait pour lui remonta en elle mais disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, pliant sous le regard appuyé et intense de Drago.<br>- C'était cet été, un groupe de Mangemort à attaqué le village où vivent mes parents. J'ai du protéger ma mère, elle est moldue au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, et tes copains m'ont laissés un petit souvenir. Elle laissa un doigt glisser distraitement le long de sa cicatrice. On ressentait l'amertume dans sa voix. Notre maison à été détruite, pleins de gens sont morts. Mais tu dois être au courant nan ?

Elle était en colère maintenant. Ce souvenir la blessait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle avait vu tomber des gens qu'elle connaissaient depuis qu'elle était gamine, des moldus sans défense. Seuls son père et elle étaient sorciers et ils n'avaient pas pu protéger tout le monde. Ils avaient dû faire des choix. Qui sauver et qui laisser mourir. Des choix inhumains que personne ne devrait être obligé de faire. Jamais.

Et toute cette colère, toute cette haine qu'elle avait en elle, elle la rejetait sur Drago.

Lui avait baissés les yeux depuis longtemps. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis qu'il avait appris sa mission lui revenait de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le regard accusateur de la brunette. Il n'était pas au courant de cette attaque, il avait essayer de rester le plus loin possible du Lord et de ses affaires pendant les vacances mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'en vouloir. Il se trouvait lâche. Il fanfaronnait devant toute l'école depuis cinq ans mais au final, il n'avait même pas les couilles de se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. Il se contentait de suivre les envies de son père, de subir.  
>Oui, lui, le grand Drago Malefoy avait honte. Honte d'agir comme un gamin stupide et lâche alors qu'Alana se battaient pour ses convictions et pour son avenir.<p>

Il releva la tête en sentant une larme tombée sur son épaule.  
>Il se leva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? S'excuser ne ferait pas revenir les proches qu'elle avait perdu et il ne méritait pas son pardon.<br>Ou du moins pas tant qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la jeune fille dans ses bras et tout devint plus clair. Voldemort avait tué tous ces innocents et il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Peut-être que la prochaine sur sa liste serait sa mère. Et il n'avait qu'une chance de la sauver. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Oui maintenant il le savait.  
>Il se défit d'Alana, posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et parti en courant.<p>

Malgré les douleurs qu'il ressentait encore dans ses muscles, il ne ralenti pas sa course. Il entra dans le château à toute vitesse, renversa quelques élèves sur son passage et pénétra tout aussi rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le directeur souriait comme à son habitude, loin de paraître surpris par cette intrusion brutale.

- Ah Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment allez vous ?  
>- Bien qu'ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle, le blond agita les mains et prit la parole.<br>- Nan monsieur je dois vous parler c'est important c'est...  
>- Asseyez-vous donc. Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?<br>- Nan monsieur c'est …  
>- J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de vous féliciter pour vos résultats …<br>- Je vais vous tuer !

La phrase résonna un instant dans le silence du bureau. La sentence était tombée. Les dés étaient jetés.


	6. Chapter 6: Un nouvel allié

Olala je suis tellement désolée pour le retard! Les cours, la vie, bref aucune raison vraiment valable!^^ En tout cas j'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Laissez une petite review si vous avez le temps! Thanks!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 6 : Un nouvel allié<strong>

Un mois. Ce n'est pas grand-chose quand on y pense. Seulement trente petits jours. Sept cent vingt minutes auxquelles on essaye vainement de se raccrocher mais qui nous glissent entre les doigts plus facilement que de l'eau. Le flot rapide de la vie nous emporte avec lui, ne nous laisse aucun répit et très vite on se retrouve noyé dans une routine, bousculé par des imprévus. Et quand finalement le mois touche à sa fin, c'est à peine si on se souvient de son commencement.

Et puis, il y a ces exceptions, ces mois où tout se passe au ralenti, où l'on se souvient de chaque minute comme si c'était hier.

Ce mois d'octobre faisait partie de ces mois un peu spéciaux. Alana se souvenait de chaque détail, de chaque événement, de tout.

L'intense lumière verte.

Le corps sans vie de Dumbledore sur les pavés.

L'immonde marque noire dans le ciel.

L'arrivée des Mangemorts à Poudlard.

Son entrée dans l'Ordre.

Son premier combat.

Son premier tué.

Tout était si frais dans son esprit qu'elle avait sans cesse envie de vomir. Les cadavres, le sang et la peur étaient devenus son nouveau quotidien. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas le droit de se plaindre. Pas elle. Pas alors qu'elle s'était laissé duper par Drago. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec lui depuis le début de l'année et elle n'avait prévenu personne. Elle s'était laissé avoir par son sourire et sa gueule d'ange. Encore. Et à cause de sa stupidité, Dumbledore était mort. Toute cette guerre, tout ce chaos, tout ça elle aurait pu l'empêcher, peut-être. Mais elle n'avait rien fait. Rien de rien. Et aujourd'hui tout avait changé...

Les élèves étaient devenus des machines de guerre, les cours théoriques s'étaient transformés en applications sanguinaires, les rires avaient laissés place aux larmes. Tout avait changé. Tout était devenu noir. Tout était devenu froid. Tout avait perdu de sa saveur. Tout sauf l'envie de vengeance. C'était la seule chose qui maintenait Alana debout. Elle vivait pour ça. Pour venger les moldus qui avaient été massacrés, ses amis qui avaient été assassinés, Dumbledore qui avait été froidement exécuté.

Elle souffla une dernière fois, se remémorant les visages de tous ceux tombés au combat. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle était prête. Prête à venger les siens. Prête à tuer.

Elle agrippa le porte au loin posé sur la table et se sentit partir.

Un des espions de l'Ordre les avait prévenus le matin même qu'un groupe de trois mangemorts se préparait à kidnapper un langue-de-plomb qui s'était caché dans un village moldu. Afin de lui soutirer des informations importantes au moyen de tortures, en avait déduit Shackelbot. L'auror, désormais en charge de l'Ordre, avait toute de suite rassemblé une dizaine de ses meilleurs éléments pour aller protéger le sorcier.

Alana senti un tiraillement traverser son corps de part en part. Puis ses pieds touchèrent terre. Elle s'immobilisa un instant pour retrouver son équilibre, puis étudia ce qui l'entourait.

Elle ne voyait que du vert. Une longue et vaste étendue d'herbe. Ni habitation, ni village. Dans son dos, Tonks commençait à s'agiter. Ses cheveux roses avaient laissé place à une longue chevelure noire qui venait cacher son visage inquiet.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas.

- Je sais Hermione.

Le petit groupe commença à se rassembler autour du porte au loin, prêt à repartir. Soit le porte au loin ne les avait pas emmenés au bon endroit, soit leur informateur s'était trompé. Ou peut-être pas finalement…Un éclair vert s'abattit sur le groupe, tuant un des aurors et créant un vent de panique au sein du groupe. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Leur source jouait sur les deux tableaux apparemment. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient là, à découvert et entourés par une vingtaine de mangemorts assoiffés de sang. En moins de deux secondes, la calme prairie s'était transformée en champs de bataille. Les sorts pleuvaient de tous les côtés. Un merveilleux méli-mélo de couleurs mortelles. Sur sa droite, Alana pouvait voir Harry se battre comme seul lui savait le faire. Un mélange de force et de fragilité. Le contact visuel fut néanmoins rompu par un sort d'incendio. Alana se tourna vers l'origine du feu et fit face au masque de mangemort qui se tenait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle. Le visage de Malefoy se superposa rapidement au masque, ravivant la colère et la honte qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Drago devant elle, et pourtant elle avait envie de frapper, de faire souffrir, comme elle avait souffert. Ils étaient tous pareil de toute façon. Des tueurs sans cœur et sans âme. Elle n'avait plus aucune pitié, plus aucune compassion en elle, rien que de la rancœur et de la haine. La brune se jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'incarnation de sa colère, envoyant sorts sur sorts, frappant de ses poings dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle entendit à peine les cris d'Harry dans son dos « On bat en retraite ! Transplanez ! Transplaner ! »

Trop concentrée, trop absorbée, trop … seule ?  
>Alana se retourna sur elle-même... Elle était bien seule, entourée par tout un groupe de mangemorts qui ne voulaient que sa mort...<p>

Ce qui semblait être leur chef, un grand brun aux épaules carrées, s'avança vers elle. Piégée. Son rire sadique résonna dans la prairie maintenant silencieuse. Perdue. Sa baguette se leva doucement. _Ca y est, _pensa-t-elle_, c'est la fin_. _Et tout ça à case de l'info bidon d'un putain d'agent double_. Pas une fin grandiose, ça c'est sure, mais la fin quand même. Pourtant, elle ne baissa pas les yeux: elle regarda la mort en face, rassemblant tout le courage qu'elle avait en elle, en souvenir de sa maison, en souvenir de ses amis et de ses parents.

Les lèvres de son tortionnaire s'entrouvrirent.

- Sectumsempra

Puis ce fut le choc. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal. Le cri n'était pas le sien. Le sang non plus.

Elle releva la tête. L'homme qui la menaçait quelques minutes plus tôt gisait à présent sur le sol. Puis son regard se déplaça vers le corps qui la recouvrait. Mèches blondes, yeux à la couleur de l'acier, peau clair. Et c'est l'incompréhension qui prit le dessus. Drago Malefoy, celui qui l'avait abandonnée au milieu d'un vestiaire un mois plus tôt pour aller tuer son directeur, ce même Drago Malefoy, venait de la sauver et de tuer un de ses camarades au passage ! Rien que ça...  
>Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. A peine avait-elle reprit ses esprits qu'elle se sentit transplaner.<p>

Malheureusement, Drago fut incapable de les faire transplaner à une distance suffisante pour garantir leur sécurité. Une coupure profonde lui entaillait le cou et l'épaule gauche, amenuisant considérablement ses forces.

- Fait nous transplaner loin d'ici. Tu dois bien avoir un point de rendez-vous avec l'Ordre.

La voix de Drago se voulait pressante et stressée. Il regardait de tous les côtés. Les mangemorts pourraient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Un traitre et une sang-mélé partisante de l'Ordre : c'est une mort lente et douloureuse qui les attendait s'ils ne disparaissaient pas rapidement.

Mais seul le bruit d'une gifle lui répondit. Il posa sa main sur sa joue rosie avant d'exploser.

- Nan mais ça va pas bien ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est ce qui me prend? Vraiment Malefoy ? Tu as tué Dumbledore, notre directeur, l'école a été envahie par des mangemorts à cause de toi, et tu attends que je te mène gentiment au QG de l'Ordre. Tu me crois aussi stupide que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non... souffla-t-il. Il avait baissé la tête. Trop de choses à dire. Pas assez de temps.

Le blond se massa les tempes pour essayer de se calmer. Quand il avait vu Alana si près de la mort, il n'avait même pas réfléchi. C'est comme si son corps avait pris le contrôle. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline avait disparu, il réalisait. Il venait de tuer un des bras droit de Voldemort. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort pour sauver la personne qui le détestait le plus au monde. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de là. De les sortir de là. Et vite.

Il releva la tête et fit face à la brune.

- Ecoutes, il y a plein de choses que tu ignores et...

- Et bien explique moi alors !

- On n'a pas le temps !

Il essaya de s'avancer vers la brune mais vacilla au premier pas. Sa blessure devait être plus importante qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il perdait trop de sang et sa tête tournait.  
>Par reflex, Alana tendit les bras pour le rattraper et le soutenir. Elle retrouvait le visage blême et perdu que le blond avait à la rentrée. Et bien malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Drago avait cette emprise sur elle. Comme un petit chiot sur son maître. Peu importe le nombre de bêtises et de coussin déchiquetés, on arrive jamais vraiment à lui en vouloir. C'est ces yeux trop grands et trop pétillants, ces petits glapissements désolés. Alors bien sûr, Drago ne ressemblait en rien à un chien mais il avait ce pouvoir, cette emprise sur elle.<p>

Alors oui, elle doutait toujours mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ici. Pas après qu'il l'a sauvé.  
>Elle raffermit sa prise autour du corps du blond et transplana.<p>

Quand ils réapparurent, le décor avait complètement changé. Ils avaient quitté la campagne ensoleillée pour atterrir dans une contre-allée sordide du centre de Londres. Elle regarda une dernière fois Drago. Avait-elle raison de lui faire confiance ? Sûrement que non. Mais dans tous les cas, le blond était complétement à bout de force, presque inconscient, il ne risquait pas de faire quoi que ce soit.

La brune replaça son bras autour de la taille de Drago pour avoir une meilleure prise puis se lança hors de l'allée. Malgré l'heure tardive, ils croisèrent plusieurs badauds ce soir-là. Chaque rencontre était accompagnée d'un nouveau regard suspect. L'énorme tache rougeâtre sur le col du blond et sa difficulté à rester debout devaient surement contribuer à la chose…

Après cinq minutes à déambuler dans les rues, Alana s'arrêta devant une petite bâtisse vétuste et mal en point. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte qui céda rapidement sous l'assaut, laissant ainsi les deux rescapés pénétrer les lieux.

Alana guida Drago jusqu'au canapé. Le blond s'y laissa tomber, laissant échapper un grognement de douleur. Il essaya d'accrocher le regard d'Alana, en vain. La sorcière ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait tellement haït le blond ces dernières semaines que le simple fait de le voir était une torture pour elle. Elle l'avait imaginé mort, des dizaines de fois. Elle l'avait imaginé souffrir, souvent. Mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment pensé qu'elle se retrouverait face à lui, seule avec lui, comme avant. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle savait qu'il était sa faiblesse et elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois. Elle se dirigeait alors vers une autre pièce quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

- Harry ? demanda la brune surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot « transplaner » au juste, Alana ?

- Venant de celui qui transgresse toutes les règles depuis qu'il a 11 ans, c'est plutôt ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pas faux !

Les deux Griffondors rigolèrent et Alana se jeta dans les bras de son ami.

Sur son fauteuil, Drago détourna le regard. Les démonstrations dégoulinantes d'affection, très peu pour lui. Surtout lorsque lui n'avait le droit qu'à des regards courroucés et des gifles…

Une main puissante sur son épaule valide l'obligea pourtant à faire face aux deux Griffondors. Il leva les yeux et croisa deux émeraudes.

- Merci de l'avoir protégée Drago.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi Potty. On bouge maintenant ?

Harry soupira devant le mauvais caractère du Serpentard mais ne répondit pas. Il saisit les bras des deux sorciers et les fit à nouveau transplaner jusqu'au Square Grimmaud.

Et je dis bien "à nouveau". Car ç'est ce petit mot qui fait toute la différence. Quand ils apparurent dans le petit salon, le blond s'écroula au sol. Sa chemise blanche et son cou étaient maculés de sang, son visage encore plus blême qu'à l'accoutumé. C'était le transplanage de trop. Celui qui avait aspiré le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Alana et Harry se laissèrent immédiatement tomber au sol pour l'aider. Harry le retourna doucement, appela son prénom à plusieurs reprises, tapota sa joue pour le réveiller. Rien. Alana, sa main dans celle du blond, regarda autour d'elle. Leur arrivée bruyante avait rameuté tous les sorciers et aurors présents dans la maison. Une audience d'une petite quinzaine de personnes. Pourtant auncun ne bougeait.

- Aidez-nous !

Le cri se brisa dans sa gorge. Elle les suppliait. Elle les implorait. Drago ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ce soir, pas à cause d'un sort qu'il avait pris à sa place. Elle ne voulait plus de sang sur ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas du sien. Elle savait, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, que jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre de ça.

Finalement, une ombre se détacha du groupe. La petite infirmière trotta jusqu'à eux, regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux de la brunette. Ils lui disaient ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle s'accroupit près du corps inerte du blond et commença à faire ce qu'elle seule savait faire. Guérir et sauver.

- Il faut l'allonger dans un lit. Et j'aurais besoin d'eau chaude, de sang de licorne, de…

- STOP! Cria Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite? Vous parlez de sauver Malefoy là? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous? Harry, bon sang, c'est à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort! Comment peux-tu faire ça?

Le brun baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait que Dumbledore avait été quelqu'un de spécial pour chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle. Il avait été un mentor, un ami, un conseiller, même un père pour certains. Et aujourd'hui, il demandait à ces gens de sauver la vie de celui qui avait tué leur ami, celui qui était supposé être leur ennemi. C'était de la folie. Il tenta plusieurs fois de s'exprimer mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ils ne savaient pas comment affronter les visages perdus et blessés qui lui faisaient face. Il ne savait pas.

Alors le silence perdura, entrecoupé seulement par la respiration difficile de Drago.

- Drago était un espion.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la cuisine. La large silhouette noire du professeur de potion se dessina dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Drago était un espion, et les informations qu'il a pu fournir à Monsieur Potter ainsi qu'à moi-même ont sauvé plusieurs centaines de vie, les vôtres comprises. Alors si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de l'aider, au lieu d'interroger monsieur Potter et de remettre en question son jugement.

_Quoi ?_ Alana vissa son regard dans celui d'Harry. Un espion ? Ça veut dire qu'elle avait eu tort. Tort de l'accuser, tord de le traiter de lâche et de monstre. Elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Une perle salée glissa le long de sa joue. Elle l'envoya balader dans revers de manche et resserra sa prise sur la main glacée du blond.

Le reste de l'assemblé était apparemment aussi stupéfaire qu'elle. Certains fixaient le corps inerte sans savoir trop quoi faire de l'information. D'autres dévisageaient durement l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, un des bras droit de Voldemort. Comment étaient-ils censé croire ce qu'il disait? Et comment Harry aurait pu leur cacher une information aussi capitale?

Et tant donné que personne ne bougeait, Rogue se décida à gérer le problème lui-même. Il traversa le petit groupe, sans oublier de donner un petit coup d'épaule aux deux ou trois personnes qui bloquaient son chemin, se saisit du corps de Drago et grimpa l'escalier suivit de Pomfresh, Alana et Harry.

Ils installèrent le blond sur un des lits à l'étage et restèrent le temps que l'infirmière lui donne les premiers soins. Selon elle, la vie de l'adolescent n'était plus en danger mais la guérison risquait d'être longue et douloureuse.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Ron ainsi que tout le reste des Weasley, Hermione, Shackelbot, Tonks et Remus les attendaient en bas des escaliers. Une longue explication attendait Harry, c'était certain.

Le brun se frotta la nuque, essayant de trouver par où commencer.  
>Mais la patience n'était apparemment pas la qualité première de son audience. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà les questions, reproches et commentaires fusaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Ron ne cessait de le questionner sur leur amitié "Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Harry? On est comme des frères nan?". Molly, elle, s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de son fils de cœur. Hermione, comme à son habitude, analysait chaque évènement passé, essayant de les relier à Drago. Affalés dans le canapé, les jumeaux énuméraient les différents moyens de tuer le blond alors qu'Arthur et Shackelbot accusaient Rogue d'avoir entrainer l'Elu dans ce merdier. Même Remus et Tonks, d'habitude plus réservés, bombardaient Harry de questions.<p>

Seule Alana, recroquevillée dans un coin près de la cheminée, était silencieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle préférait réfléchir plutôt que de se lancer tête baissée dans un débat qui ne mènerait, de toute façon, nulle part. Elle était trop épuisée pour ça. A la place, elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Drago était donc un espion. Il travaillait pour l'Ordre, volait des informations pour lui, risquait sa vie pour lui. Pourtant Shacklebot ne semblait au courant de rien. Personne ne semblait au courant de rien. Pourquoi? Et pourquoi Harry se serait-il mis à travailler en secret avec deux mangemorts qui s'avèrent en fait être des espions? Et qui aurait pu mettre ses trois-là en relation? Tout le monde savait que les deux Serpentards exécraient Harry, et le Griffondor le leur rendait bien, alors comment en étaient-ils arrivé à s'entraider? Tout ça n'avait vraiment aucune logique. Mais qu'est ce qui en a hein? Un espion de l'Ordre avait bien tué son propre leader…

- Attendez!

La voix d'Alana, faible mais tranchante, mit fin au capharnaüm général. Tous s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent se relever difficilement en poussant sur ses bras courbaturés.

- Si Drago fait partie de l'Ordre, qu'il est un espion, qu'il est du côté du bien, pourquoi aurait-il tué Dumbledore. Et toi Harry, tout le monde sait que tu aimais Dumbledore, jamais tu n'aurais accepté de t'associer à son meurtrier. Ça n'aurait aucun sens. Ce qui ne signifie qu'une seule chose…

- Que Dumbledore est vivant, finit Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent.

- J'ai toujours su que vous étiez deux demoiselles très intelligentes!

- Dumbledore!

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son ancien directeur. Son visage était couvert de larmes, pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Tout le monde était heureux. Abasourdi, choqué, au bord de la crise cardiaque, mais heureux.

- Comment-est-ce possible? On vous a tous vu mort. Vous ne respiriez plus.

- La magie noire à parfois de bons côtés, miss Montgomery.

FLASHBACK

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Drago avait fait irruption dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements lorsque le blond avait débarqué, lui annonçant de but en blanc qu'il devait le tuer. Dumbledore soupira. Il savait que Drago avait été obligé de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, qu'il devait rembourser les dettes de son père. Et ces dettes, c'était visiblement aujourd'hui qu'il les remboursait. _Ma vie ou la sienne_, pensa le vieil homme.

- Alors vas-y, Drago.

- Quoi? Mais.. Non. Je ne veux… Je.. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier. Je vaux mieux que ça. Je pensais que vous, mieux qu'un autre, le sauriez.

- Je le sais Drago. Mais je connais aussi Jédusor et je sais qu'il ne te laisse pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. C'est vous qui me l'avez appris.

Le vieil homme sourit. Drago avait bien changé. Il semblait libéré du poids qui pesait sur lui depuis qu'il était né. Il n'avait plus peur de l'héritage Malefoy. Il avait enfin forgé sa propre identité. Ce soir-là, au milieu du bureau du directeur, il avait pris sa vie en main.

- Et que proposez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy?

- Une mise en scène. Toutes les personnes influentes de cette école sont à vos côté dans la bataille contre Voldemort. Avec l'aide de Mme Pomfresh et de McGonagall, ce ne sera pas compliqué de vous faire passer pour mort. Les membres de l'Ordres n'auront plus qu'à vous cacher. Quant à moi, Voldemort me fera enfin confiance et je pourrais vous renseigner.

- C'est une position dangereuse que celle d'espion, Drago.

- Je sais.

- L'Ordre pourrait te protéger et…

- Non. J'ai besoin de faire ça. J'ai besoin de corriger mes erreurs, de lui prouver ce que je vaux.

- Bien, acquiesça le vieux sorcier sans essayer d'en apprendre plus sur cette personne qui poussait inconsciemment Drago à faire le bon choix. Néanmoins, je me dois de modifier quelques détails de votre plan audacieux. Aucun membre de l'Ordre ne peut savoir. Cela réduirait nos chances de succès. Tout le monde, même nos amis, doivent croire à ma mort pour que Voldemort lui-même y croie. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard avec cet homme, sachez le Drago.

Le blond hacha gravement la tête.

- Mais comment allons-nous faire pour que tout le monde vous croient mort?

- Nous allons avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide! Sourit malicieusement le directeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Harry Potter confus et un Severus Rogue renfrogné franchirent les portes du bureau. La conversation fut longue, difficile et parsemé de cris, mais finalement les quatre hommes réussirent à s'accorder. Harry avait encore du mal à croire que Drago et Rogue, les deux Serpentards qui le haïssaient le plus au monde, puissent être des espions - il n'y arrivait pas du tout en fait - mais il avait confiance en Dumbledore. A 1000%. Alors il ferait ce qu'on lui demandait, même si cela impliquait de simuler la mort de son mentor et de mentir à tous ses amis.

Le plan était donc décidé. Ce soir, Dumbledore mourra de la main de Drago. Un sort aussi vert que l'Avada Kedavra. Aussi puissant. Mais aux conséquences beaucoup moins…permanentes. Il tombera de la tour d'astronomie, là où tout le monde pourrait le voir. Il sera mort aux yeux de tous, sauf eux. Et la guerre commencera mais ce soir, l'Ordre aura un nouvel allié, une longueur d'avance. Un véritable atout pour la victoire. Ce soir, Drago intégrera l'Ordre.


End file.
